Spirit Lights
by icest is my life
Summary: Long ago, the world's nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only Queen Elsa, master of the ice and snow, could stop them, but when the world needs her most, will she be able to come to grips with her feelings for Anna and defeat Fire Lord Sozin to save the world? Elsanna - rated M for incesty goodness. dl;dr
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was usually woken by the first rays of sunlight pouring over the horizon and into her bedroom window. However, on this particular morning, she was woken by a frazzled Gerda in bedclothes.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to wake you, but Arendelle received a message from Corona that requires your immediate attention," she announced, fear dominating her features.

"Please wake my council and have them meet in the conference chamber in ten minutes," Elsa ordered.

"And the Princess, Your Majesty?" Gerda inquired.

"Let her sleep. I'll wake her if necessary," Elsa replied. With that Gerda turned and closed the door, rushing to wake the Queen's advisors.

Elsa quickly donned a simple fabric dress, much like the one she had worn for her coronation, though the neckline was lower and the fabric was lighter. She pulled a pair of comfortable summer boots out of her closet and tugged them on, hastily putting her hair back into her typical loose braid, before hurrying out of her bedroom and downstairs to the conference chamber.

The majority of her council was already present, and the handful that were absent upon her arrival appeared within a few minutes. The unlucky servants who were roused to cater to the Queen and her council brought out toast and hot coffee as the last stragglers took their seats.

"Alright, someone tell me why we're up before the crack of dawn," Elsa requested, her expression mild but her icy eyes severe.

One of her advisors produced a letter, marked with Corona's royal seal emblazoned in purple wax. "This arrived less than an hour ago. It says,

'To our loyal ally Arendelle:

We received information from a reliable source that Lord Sozin is gathering his military in preparation for war; however, we do not know whom or when he plans to attack. We also do not know the extent of Sozin's preparations, though we are currently trying to gather that information. Because Corona is closest to the Caldera, we request that Arendelle send troops to Corona to assist in the event of an invasion. This information was also sent to our ally Dunbroch with the same request.

We would not seek your assistance unless we believed it absolutely necessary. Please reply with all haste.

Your ally, King Thomas of Corona.'"

The room filled with a cold, dead silence. The atmosphere was thick with tension. Elsa breathed deeply, supporting her head with her hands as her elbows rested on the table's wooden surface. In public, she never let herself look exhausted or anxious, though she was so almost constantly. Her advisors and Anna were the only ones with whom she ever let her mask slip. All eyes were on the Queen. As if she sensed their gaze, Elsa restored her cool facade and looked up, scanning the faces of her most trusted and loyal advisors. She could see the fear in their faces, in their eyes.

Though her own face presented her customary calm mask, her eyes told a different story. They were the only things that ever gave away her true emotions. At that moment, her eyes were like cold steel, though some could have sworn they saw fire blazing in them as well. Every person in the room was aware of just how fierce the Queen could be.

"What resources do we have available?" she asked, her voice impassive but her tone grave.

Her foremost military consultant, Admiral Hollander, spoke up. "Some of our navy's ships escaped damage in the blizzard two months ago; however, many had broken masts or damaged hulls. Some are still being repaired or replaced."

"How many?" Elsa pressed.

"Twenty-three of thirty-five are currently operational," he replied.

"How long until the rest are ready?" she inquired.

"At least another month."

Elsa leaned her head forward and rubbed her temples. The consequences of the blizzard incident two months ago were seemingly endless. Not only had it forced her to cut off trade with Weselton, but it had also destabilized Arendelle's relationships with other nations. Many allies worried that Arendelle's young and unpredictable monarch would inevitably do something rash and jeopardize them in the process. Few nations didn't feel skeptical about their trade ships docking in Arendelle's harbor, for fear of it freezing over again with a fluctuation in the Queen's mood, even though those whose ships had been damaged were fully compensated. This, coupled with decreased crop yield and a poor fishing season, crippled Arendelle's economy. Thankfully, the Southern Isles had felt partially responsible and imported vital goods at a fraction of their normal cost. Elsa hated to admit it, but those goods had spared her kingdom from a serious economic depression. The consequences of her actions accompanied her every day, like an enormous weight on her shoulders. It was a wonder she could stand up straight.

She winced slightly, though no one noticed. "How many ships can we afford to send to Corona?" she questioned.

"It's difficult to tell, Your Majesty. We have no idea how extensive this threat is, and without that knowledge I can only guess. However, I would normally recommend at least fifteen ships remain to protect Arendelle, though considering the naval advantages of your powers, I think twelve would be adequate to handle a standard threat. Please keep in mind, though, that that is only an estimate, and a very loose one at that, considering the amount of information we have available," a Captain advised.

"I believe Captain Nilsson's estimate is accurate, considering the situation," added General Abrams, the head of Arendelle's small but sturdy army.

Elsa's forehead wrinkled as she mulled things over. She felt obligated to send help to Corona. They had been one of the few nations that stood by Arendelle after the incident, and her ships would likely arrive faster than Dunbroch's, considering the geographical positions of the three kingdoms. Anna had also become quite close with Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince Eugene, and even Elsa couldn't help but enjoy their company.

Picking her words carefully, Elsa responded. "I think it would be wise to retain at least fifteen ships in Arendelle. I suggest that we send three to Corona and wait for indication of an attack before we send the rest. What do you all think?" she addressed.

There was a general murmur of agreement, and the admirals requested to be excused so they could carry out Elsa's orders. She dismissed her advisors and waited for them to file out before dragging herself out of her chair and back up to her bedroom. She still felt extremely anxious about the current situation, but right now she needed sleep. The sun was just beginning to creep over the edge of the ocean as she entered her bedroom, so she drew the curtains and changed back into her nightgown, hoping for one more hour of sleep before another busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey peeps! Sorry it took so long to update, but this week's been crazy. Future updates should be weekly (hopefully). Hope you guys like my fic so far. Special thanks to my awesome betas, Whiffer and Spidergirl! Couldn't do it without you guys!

* * *

Elsa was awoken for the second time that morning by a sudden weight forcing the air from her lungs. She gasped and her eyes shot open as she shoved the weight off of her. In an instant, she was sitting upright, the covers thrown off so she could more easily defend herself.

"Good morning Elsa!" the exuberant redhead exclaimed.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding upon realizing the intruder in her bedroom was her beloved sister.

"Oh Anna, don't do that! You know I don't handle surprises well!" Elsa scolded, traces of panic in her voice. "Anna, if I hurt you again I could never forgive myself," she whispered, tears threatening to spill onto her pale cheeks.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry," Anna soothed, gathering her sister into her arms. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just eager to see you. I love waking you up, just like when we were little."

A smile materialized on Elsa's plum lips, as the tears began to subside. "It's okay. I'm sorry, I just…I can't lose you again." There was still sadness and regret in her eyes.

Anna hugged her tighter and ran her fingers through Elsa's silvery blonde hair as she buried her face in Anna's neck. "Elsa, I will always be here with you, no matter what," Anna murmured, pressing a kiss into Elsa's hair. "I love you."

Elsa felt her heart melt every time she heard those words. She couldn't help herself. It had been so very long since anyone had told her that, so long since anyone had loved her…

"Your Majesty, breakfast is ready in the dining hall," Gerda called through the door.

"Thank you Gerda, I'll be down in a moment," Elsa responded, her gaze still on Anna. _She has such beautiful eyes, _she thought, _not to mention those lips… wait, what?_ "You go down to breakfast. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed," she assured, gently tugging Anna out of her bed.

"Okay, I'll see you at breakfast!" Anna bubbled, and there was her usual sunshiny self once more.

"And Anna," Elsa added as the redhead opened the door to go, "thank you." Elsa smiled at her sister lovingly and Anna beamed back.

"You're welcome." Anna smiled, skipping out of the room.

Elsa pulled out the dress from the morning's meeting and changed back into it. She wound her hair into a formal bun. Then, slipping on a pair of flats, she stopped to check her appearance in the mirror before going down to breakfast.

When Elsa finally entered the dining room, she found Anna standing by the side of the long wooden table waiting for her.

"Anna, you could've started without me, you know," she remarked, raising an eyebrow as she noticed the look of unbridled excitement on her sister's face.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to serve you the breakfast I made!" She held out a platter of spherical, chocolate-filled pancakes, piled on a platter with powdered sugar.

The eyebrow arched a little bit further, but she smiled despite Anna's eccentricity. "And what did you make us for breakfast, Chef Anna?" Elsa teased.

Anna's smile widened even further, if that was possible. "I made chocolate abelskivers! They were my favorite when I was little, and, well, they still are so I thought I'd make some for you!"

"Oh, Anna, that's so sweet of you," Elsa gushed, causing a blush to rise in Anna's freckled cheeks.

"Oh, gee, it was nothing really," she blurted, "I just thought it would be nice, since we didn't get to have breakfast together as kids. I had to get up super early to make them and I sorta made a huge mess in the kitchen, and I had to change my dress 'cause I got flour all over it and…I'm rambling, aren't I?" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear in her nervousness.

Elsa had just been gazing at her affectionately as Anna chattered on. "Yes, you were, but I don't mind," she said earnestly. "Can we try some of those now?"

"Oh, of course!" Anna offered, passing the platter to Elsa, who took a few of the spherical, chocolate-filled pancakes before gracefully handing it back. Anna proceeded to dump several onto her plate and douse them in powdered sugar before shoveling them into her mouth at a voracious rate. Elsa merely chuckled and started to eat; she was growing used to Anna's nearly insatiable appetite and indifference towards table manners when it was just the two of them. When they had first begun to get reacquainted, Anna had forced herself to remain poised and refined at the table, but those qualities had disappeared the night chocolate cake was served for dessert. Anna had practically attacked her plate, and Elsa had laughed until her sides hurt before reassuring Anna that she found it endearing.

The two sisters finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's rear was extremely sore. She had been sitting on her throne for the past four hours, listening to complaints and proposals from various nobles, and the vast majority of it was insanely boring. She wished she had had the foresight to leave a cushion on the hard wooden throne. Part of her was grateful for the discomfort, however. It kept her from dozing off in the middle of some lord's presentation. Despite her love for the people of Arendelle, she had little patience for the nobility, and after several hours of relatively insignificant babbling, Elsa's tolerance was waning.

As the duke who had been speaking for the last fifteen minutes concluded his spiel, Elsa assured him she would look into the matter of his request, although she fully intended to pass the duty on to someone less preoccupied with bigger concerns. She announced that she would hear the requests of the remaining nobles at a later time, and though there was grumbling amongst the small crowd, they dispersed at her command.

Elsa waited until the room was vacated before slumping on her throne and rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes. She was exhausted, as was expected of this time of day. It was only late in the afternoon, but focusing for so long always drained her.

I need some fresh air, she mused, thinking fondly of the cool breezes that usually graced the evenings of the last days of summer. I wonder what Anna's doing.

She didn't have to wonder long, though. A moment later, the energetic Princess bounded into the room with about as much grace as a newborn fawn. Elsa immediately brightened, and she laughed when Anna nearly tripped over herself, stumbling and falling into Elsa's lap.

"Anna, what on earth are you doing?" she chuckled.

"Just thought my big sis would like to have some fun after sitting through hours of boring meetings," she quipped.

"Oh, is that all." Elsa realized only then how close Anna's face was to her own. For a moment, her eyes flickered to Anna's smooth pink lips, and she felt an uncomfortable fluttering sensation rising in her stomach. She shoved the feeling away, but felt her face flushed nonetheless. Thankfully, Anna didn't seem to notice and proceeded to drag her off of the throne and out the pair of large wooden doors that led to the castle's lobby.

"Anna, where are we going?" Elsa cried as Anna hauled her down hallway after hallway at breakneck speed.

"To the gardens! I thought we could go ice skating on the pond! You know, if you can freeze it over. I mean, I know you can, I was just hoping you wouldn't mind! I know you like to use your powers, so I figured it would be fun!" The two of them rushed through another set of wooden doors and into the castle garden.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna yelled as she skipped over to the pond. Elsa smiled lovingly and followed after her. Anna bounced on the balls of her feet as Elsa reached the edge of the pond. Lifting the skirt of her dress, Elsa stepped gracefully onto the water, which froze at her touch. Anna stopped bouncing for a moment as her eyes lingered on the flawless ivory skin of Elsa's calf, and a blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. She snapped her eyes away as the ice spread until the entire surface of the pond was covered in a sufficiently thick coating. Beaming, Elsa conjured a pair of ice skates for Anna and gingerly led her out onto the ice.

Anna and slippery surfaces still didn't get along particularly well, so Elsa held her forearms and skated backwards as she pulled Anna along. Anna was still amazed by the natural grace her elder sister possessed. More than that. She was amazed by everything about Elsa. She was just so… perfect. She was elegant and regal and intelligent and everything that Anna felt that she herself was not. Elsa seemed to radiate confidence and sophistication. Not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous. She was pretty at her coronation, but in that ice gown with her hair down, oh man…

"Anna? Are you alright?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm fine! Sorry, I was just thinking," she babbled, shaken from her reverie.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

Anna blushed furiously and blurted, "Nothing! I mean, not nothing, just… s-stuff."

Elsa chuckled but continued to look at her incredulously. "And what exactly is this 'stuff' you were pondering?" she asked playfully, trying to ignore the fluttering sensation developing in her stomach.

"Uhhh, nothing really important, I was just thinking that you… you're really beautiful." Anna mumbled.

Elsa's immediate blush mirrored her sister's. "O-oh, thank you, I-you're beautifuller!" she sputtered, her eyes widening with astonishment at her own stumbling. Her flush deepened as she stared into Anna's turquoise eyes and the words resounded in her head.

Anna gazed back at her in surprise before giggling. Her sister was always so eloquent and collected, and it was nice to see her somewhat flustered. Maybe she wasn't completely perfect after all.

Elsa's shocked expression melted into one of bashful joy at seeing Anna laugh. Her laugh was far more magical than Elsa's powers could ever be. It had the incredible ability to warm even the iciest heart. It was like sunshine in the middle of a storm.

The two sisters continued skating during their conversation. Elsa led them across the ice in graceful spirals as a summer breeze ruffled through the surrounding trees. Neither sister paid any attention to where they were going until Elsa accidentally led them to the edge of the pond, and her skates caught in the dirt where the ice ended. Her own momentum pulled her down backwards onto the grass, with Anna not far behind. Anna yelped in surprise as fell on top of her, their bodies pressed against one another. Anna blushed furiously and began apologizing for her lack of coordination. Elsa laughed genuinely, which stopped her in her tracks.

"What's so funny?" she asked resentfully, clearly under the impression that Elsa was laughing at her.

"Oh, Anna, please don't be angry with me," Elsa pleaded. "I was only laughing because that was my fault and there's no reason for you to apologize."

"Oh." Anna's demeanor brightened immediately. "I guess you're not as graceful as I thought," she quipped.

"I guess not..." Elsa chuckled, gazing up at Anna with ineffable love in her eyes. Her gaze shifted momentarily to Anna soft, full lips. She could feel Anna's hot breath on her lips, and the feeling made something deep within her ache. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to be with Anna, to just be close to her and touch her. And feel her lips on yours, added a tiny voice in the back of her mind. Elsa felt her cheeks burn at the thought, shame and panic flooding her mind and making her heart pound erratically.

Anna's eyelids drifted down as she gazed in awe at her stunning sister. She really is perfect, she thought, at least, to me. She could never be anything less. She hadn't realized her breath was heavy, nor that her heart was beating hard against the confines of her chest. Elsa's lips were right there. They looked so soft. Just a little closer and she could know what they felt like against her own. She wondered what they tasted like…

Suddenly, Anna noticed her sister's face contort with discomfort. It was the same anxious look that Elsa wore at her coronation, with her eyebrows knitted slightly and her lush lips pressed into a thin line. Realizing that she was still on top of her, Anna rushed to remove herself from atop Elsa. In the flurry of movement, though, Anna's knee pressed rather roughly between Elsa's legs. Elsa had to suppress a gasp of pleasure at the bolt of heat that shot through her. She felt the burning in her cheeks intensify, and she was fairly sure she resembled a very pale tomato at this point. Anna, oblivious, apologized again and helped a very flustered and aroused Elsa to her feet.

"Anna, please, you don't need to apologize," Elsa urged exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a habit. Wow, I just apologized again; gee, I can't do anything right," Anna responded, looking dejected.

"Oh, Anna, no, how could you ever think that?" Elsa protested. "Everything you do is absolutely perfect. You are perfect." Anna gave her a look that was somewhere between dubious and questioning her sanity. "I'm serious!" she continued. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You believed in me when no one else did. You climbed a mountain to save Arendelle and bring me back home! And you were willing to die for me, even after I hurt you so many times...Who knows what would have happened to Arendelle and to me without you. Anna, I'd be nothing without you...if anything, it's me that doesn't deserve you."

For a moment, as Anna stood silent and still, tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip just slightly trembling, Elsa was terrified she'd said something wrong, but then Anna threw her arms around the older girl's neck and sobbed. Elsa was still skittish about physical contact, but a second later her arms were wrapped around Anna, burying her face in her shoulder. "I… I didn't know you felt that way," Anna sniffed as her tears began to cease.

Elsa's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Frost crept over her fingertips, but she forced her power back beneath her skin. "Of course I do. You're my sister, and I love you more than anything. I have and will always love you, and nothing could ever change that."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna whimpered into her neck. They stood like that for what felt like hours, with their faces buried into each other and Elsa's hands rubbing slow, gentle circles on Anna's back to calm her.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" inquired a high, childish voice.

"Hey Olaf," Anna answered, "I think we're okay." A small chuckle escaped her when a giant grin replaced the look of concern on Olaf's face.

"Oh good," he smiled, "I hate seeing my mommies upset."

Anna and Elsa both reddened noticeably. Olaf skipped over to them on his stubby little legs and wrapped his short arms awkwardly around both of their knees. Elsa's blush deepened, but Anna simply bent down and picked up the snowman, twirling him around in the air as he chuckled. Elsa's smile was small and shy, but love shone in her eyes. There was nothing she enjoyed more than being with the person and snowperson she loved most.

"Anna, Kristoff said to get you," Olaf mentioned as Anna replaced him on the ground. "He said we're gonna go stargazing 'cause the weather's so nice, and there's supposed to be a comet tonight." A butterfly caught Olaf's attention, and he tottered after it as it flitted around the garden.

Anna cast a quick glance to the horizon and noticed the late summer sun was finally setting. How long have we been out here? she wondered. She was about to rush off with Olaf when she noticed the look in Elsa's eyes. No one else would have been able to perceive the hint of sadness in the Queen's eyes, but Anna couldn't miss it. She had seen it too many times before.

"Elsa, do you want to come with us?" she offered, a quiet pleading in her eyes. "I'm sure Kristoff wouldn't mind."

"I appreciate the invitation, Anna, and I would love to go, but I have a lot of paperwork to attend to," Elsa answered, restoring her formal facade.

"Are you sure? It'll be really fun, especially since there's supposed to be a comet tonight!" Anna insisted.

"I wish I could, Anna, but I just have too much to do. I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you." Regret had seeped into her voice.

"It's okay Elsa, I understand. I know you have a lot of duties as queen and that you can't always make time for fun." Anna saw concealed hurt flash in her sister's eyes and realized Elsa had misinterpreted what she had said. Ever since the Thaw, Elsa had worked herself to exhaustion trying to make up for lost time with Anna while managing her own royal duties. Dividing her time between the two was still a very sensitive topic.

"No, Elsa, I mean-" she sputtered, attempting to repair the situation, "not that you can't make time for me, I just meant that I know how much stuff you have to do and it's okay if you need time to do queen stuff." The pain in Elsa's eyes seemed to soften.

"Thank you for understanding, Anna," she quietly replied.

"Why don't we have dinner together before I go? I'm starving!" Anna suggested with a grin.

"That's alright. I'll probably just end up eating in my study, and I wouldn't want you to be late," Elsa confessed. Anna's grin faltered. No, why would you say that!? She's going to think you're shutting her out again! "I can ask the cooks to make a picnic dinner for all of you, though. That way at least you won't have to eat alone." Stop talking, she's going to think you don't even want her in the castle.

"Oh, actually, that would be great! Thanks, Elsa!" Anna flashed her a huge smile and ambushed her with a hug. Elsa stiffened a little; she still wasn't completely used to physical contact, but after a moment she hugged Anna back. She was getting better at it. Anna let go and beamed at her one last time before skipping off with Olaf.

Elsa was left alone, her thoughts occupied with the piles of documents that awaited her. She would be lucky if she got any sleep at all.

* * *

AN: Whew, this is the longest chapter yet. Thanks for staying with this. Special thanks to my awesome betas: Whiffer and Spidergirl. Also, lots of incesty goodness in the next chapter;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys. As promised, this chapter contains smut (well sorta). This is my first smut attempt so hope you like it:)

tw: incest (duh)

* * *

_Elsa could feel the soft blankets and firm mattress beneath her as she lay on her back. Her eyes were closed, and she was enjoying the feel of the fleecy fabric against her bare skin. She felt her muscles relax after the long day of tedious meetings and monotonous paperwork. She lay there, perfectly still, for a few moments before she felt it: the fleeting warmth of fingertips on her thighs. Her breath hitched and her eyes shot open, but darkness still filled her vision. At first, she panicked, her gaze flitting around frantically in an attempt to see something, anything, besides the blackness. Her heart hammered away in her chest and her breathing became erratic as she tried unsuccessfully to orient herself._

_Without warning, a small feminine voice whispered into her ear. "Shhhh, relax, Elsa. There's nothing to be afraid of," it soothed. Elsa felt soft, warm hands gently grip her waist. They were so waaarm. Her heartbeat slowly returned to normal and her breathing quieted. Those hands felt so good… A moment later, she felt hot breath against her neck. Elsa shivered, but it was certainly not from cold. She could hardly breathe. She tried to address the faceless voice, but all she could manage was a throaty moan. Heat spread across her cheeks at the involuntary noise. She was sure she was blushing furiously. The unidentified voice giggled at Elsa's apparent self-consciousness. _

_The hands on her waist began stumbling over her skin, alternating between fingertips and nails. Elsa let out a breathless gasp, followed by several more moans as the hands made their way up her torso at an agonizingly slow pace. It felt like her skin was on fire wherever those hands touched her, and she was still hyper aware of the sultry breath on her neck. After being isolated from human contact for so long, the feeling of warm skin was quite alien to her. Still, Elsa could hardly believe a few tender touches were doing this to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as warm palms pressed themselves flush to her, heating the skin over her ribs, just below her breasts. _

"_Can I touch you?" the voice whispered. A choked whine and a nod were all she could manage in response. The hands cupped her breasts and she let out a low moan as they massaged her tender flesh. Her fingers curled into the blankets and gripped them tightly, a light layer of frost emanating out from her hands. She felt soft but insistent lips replace the hot breath on her neck, kissing and sucking and occasionally biting the sensitive skin there. The lips were accompanied by a hot tongue, which licked lazy crescents over the skin where teeth had just been and left wet trails when it ventured down to her collarbone. The hands continued to knead and pinch her breasts, eliciting breathless gasps and desperate moans. The pads of thumbs gently rubbed over her hardened peaks and her back arched up into the touch, needing more. _

_She panted, her heart thudding violently in her chest. The mouth that had been lavishing kisses on her neck captured her lips once more, a hot tongue invading her mouth and stealing her breath. The hands left her chest but any protest over the loss of contact was silenced when she felt them again, one at her waist and one on her inner thigh. Her breath hitched. The hand at her waist squeezed gently as the other slowly slid closer to her center. _

"_Aaaahhh… please… touch me!" she gasped, unable to bear the teasing any longer._

"_Elsa…" the voice breathed, "I love you."_

_Those words she would recognize anywhere. Anna._

Elsa woke with a start, tossing the covers back and sitting up in one abrupt motion. Her heart pounded as she recalled the dream from which she'd just woken.

_Anna… no, no, nonononono! What is wrong with you!? How could you think about her that way! You disgusting freak! She's your sister! She's sweet and innocent and loves you despite everything you've done to hurt her! You don't deserve her love and you never will. Someday she'll learn how sick you really are, and then she'll leave you. How could she love a monster like you?_

Elsa stared blindly at a spot on the opposite wall, too absorbed in her own guilt and shame to notice the ice rapidly covering the room. Tears welled in her eyes and she hid her face in her hands to muffle her sobs.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," she whispered to the empty room.


End file.
